moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Argent Crusade
The Argent Crusade is an order of pious soldiers and individuals from all walks of life, formed from the union of the Reformed Lordaeron Silver Hand and the Argent Dawn. Led by the Lord Maxwell Tyrosus, the Argent Crusade was a major contributor to the successful campaign in Northrend that toppled the Lich King. As of the Great Cataclysm, they have been working hard to restore and heal the Plaguelands with the help of the Cenarion Circle. During the Third Legion Invasion, the Argent Crusade deployed anywhere between a few hundred to a few thousand soldiers to take the fight to the Burning Legion at the Broken Shore. It was at the Battle of the Broken Shore where Tirion Fordring was killed, along with thousands of Argents. Nevertheless, the Crusade has continued to exist and operate only pulling out of the Silver Hand after the Hand, under Turaylon, swore themselves to the Alliance. History See Argent Dawn The Argent Crusade was formed shortly after the Battle for Light's Hope Chapel, when Tirion Fordring, leader of the reformed Lordaeron Silver Hand reclaimed, and evidently purified the Ashbringer during a confrontation with the Lich King. He assumed a leadership position over the Argent Dawn and united the two factions in order to take the fight against the Lich King to Northrend. War Against the Lich King Under the leadership of Highlord Fordring, the newly formed Crusade began mobilizing to take the fight to Arthas in Northrend. Unfortunately the new order had no navy so they used the transportation of Alliance and Horde to bring their impressive armies to bear in Northrend. While the forces of Alliance and Horde pushed initially into the lands of the Borean Tundra and Howling Fjord, Crusade forces pushed into the Dragonsblight and Zul'drak during the initial days of the war. Following success, and failures in these lands, the Crusade was the first group to enter Icecrown Glacier, setting up a military base at The Argent Vanguard. After a terrible battle at the Vanguard, the Crusade eventually reached the lands of northern Icecrown, where the Argent Tournament was formed by Highlord Fordring to find the best the Alliance and Horde had to offer for the assault on Icecrown Citadel. It was around this time that a pact was created between the Argent Crusade and Ebon Blade, this pact resulted in the Ashen Verdict an order dedicated to the final assault on Icecrown and crushing the Lich King. Cataclysm Since the Cataclysm, the Argent Crusade has strengthened its presence in the Plaguelands, claiming not only outposts formerly held by the now-defunct Argent Dawn, such as Light's Hope Chapel, but also the former Scarlet Crusade towns of Hearthglen and Tyr's Hand, but also the five towers throughout the Eastern Plaguelands; around which the plague has receded. They have also joined forces with the Cenarion Circle to help heal the Plaguelands from its plagued state. As the Crusade heals more land and continues to make progress, especially in the Western Plaguelands, they have been working hard to resettle these lands with both new citizens and returning citizens from the Kingdom of Lordaeron. Third Legion Invasion of Azeroth In the early days of September 626 K.C., as a force of demons unseen on Azeroth in thousands of years rushed force from their portals on the Broken Shores every group on Azeroth rushed to head them off. Like in previous years when demons charged from the steps of the Dark Portal and the Argent Dawn was the first to stop them from unleashing unseen destruction on Azeroth, the Argent Crusade was the first to arrive on the scene. A force of thousands of Crusaders had been rallied and sent to the shore under the personal command of Highlord Tirion Fordring. Though the Crusaders fought valiantly for days against the unending tide of demons they were not able to hold until the forces of the Alliance and Horde arrived. The forces of the Burning Legion broke the lines of the Argent Crusade and slaughtered hundreds, if not thousands, of exhausted soldiers. Many more were captured by the demons, including Highlord Fordring. Even with the arrival of Alliance and Horde at the Battle the forces of the Legion were too much. While the heroes of the Alliance and Horde saved dozens of barely living Crusaders, the battle was still lost and the Highlord was assumed dead. It would not be until days later when Maxwell Tyrosus and a force of Argent Knights, being led by the soon to be named Highlord of the Reformed Silver Hand, arrived at the Shore in an attempt to find the Ashbringer. The group would be successful in recovering it, in the process discovering that Fordring was still alive, though barely. Tirion ultimately died during these moments and Crusaders brought his corpse back to Light's Hope. The soon to be named Highlord ultimately found the Ashbringer, after a vicious duel with the Dreadlord Balnazzar. The Dreadlord fled the battle, and what remained of the force returned back to Light's Hope where the Silver Hand Reformed made their base within the Sanctum of the Light. While the Crusade ultimately joined the newly reformed Silver Hand, they still retained their autonomy and work towards keeping the world safe, healing the lands of Lordaeron and ensuring that evil cannot gain a foothold on Azeroth. Maxwell Tyrosus has taken up leadership of the Crusade following the death of Highlord Tirion Fordring. Though weakened by the Battle at the Shore, the Crusade still is a powerful force in Azeroth and has been working actively towards rebuilding their ranks. Battle for Azeroth The time of various groups, like all the paladins, operating and working together would not last long. Soon after Sargeras was defeated and the Battle for Azeroth began between the Grand Alliance and New Horde, the previously unified Silver Hand splintered. With Turaylon taking over the Silver Hand, the Blood Knights and Sunwalkers left the order. Put in a precarious spot, the Argents under Maxwell Tyrosus also pulled out of the Silver Hand. Prominent Figures Active Non Player Characters Commander Eligor Dawnbringer: Dawnbringer is, presumably, the leader of the subfaction within the Argent Crusade known as the Brotherhood of the Light. He, like many within the Crusade, were present during the War in Northrend and from Wintergarde Keep he led forces of the Brotherhood, Crusade and those he could enlist in attacking the floating necropolis of Naxxramas and the nearby fortifactions of the Scarlet Onslaught Commander Dawnbringer is also seen as a member of the Crusade's High Command, helping guide and lead the Crusade in the best direction possible to ensure that Lordaeron's lands are healed and Azeroth is kept safe from all threats. Lord Maxwell Tyrosus: Lord Tyrosus is one of the main leaders within the Argent Crusade, he is, presumably, in overall command of all units acting within the region known as the "Eastern Plaguelands." He was present at the Siege of the Sanguine and later at the Battle for Light's Hope Chapel where he witnessed the Argent Dawn's transformation to the Argent Crusade. With the death of Highlord Fordring, Maxwell Tyrosus now leads the Argent Crusade. For all intents and purposes, since Tyrosus has not taken the title of Highlord, now held for the Highlord of the Silverhand who he serves under. Tyrosus has opted to be called Commander, or Lord. Duke Nicholas Zverenhoff Duke Nicholas Zverenhoff is a leading member of the Argent Crusade in the Plaguelands. During the time of theArgent Dawn he was incharge of collecting Scourgestones brought to the Dawn at their headquarters within Light's Hope Chapel from volunteers of various factions. Presently the Duke is tasked with overseeing Crusade forces in the eastern areas of the Eastern Plaguelands, he holds overall command of Crusaders in and around Light's Hope, Tyr's Hand, Eastwall Tower and Light's Shield Tower. He, as a member of High Command is overseeing the Crusade's mission in that region to retake settlements lost to the Scourge, like Corin's Crossing. Active Player Characters Lord-Commander Lantos Swiftsong: Member of the Brotherhood of the Light and leader of the Argent Bulwark, Lantos is currently gathering more members to take the fight once again to the front lines. Lantos is known to be an Argent patriot and has earned the respect of many within the Crusade. The Lord-Commander tends to be quite calm on the field and demands respect from all his soldiers. He's grown to be well respected by some outside of the Crusade. High-Commander Rease Stoneheart: Silly, womanizing, young, brave and honorable are a few words to describe the former leader of the Argent Onslaught, a branch of the Argent Crusade. Rease's expert leadership has his soldiers and officers at his side in a heartbeat in and out of the heat of battle. Lieutenant Orwell Alexis Corett: ]] Former Paladin of the Order of the Silver Hand and Knight of Lordaeron. He is a just kind man with a great experience in combat and this experience is what he uses to deal with young crusaders. He is known to be part of the defense of the Icecrown gates while Tirion Fordring and his champions besieged the place. Currently he still works with the Crusade, teaching and serving as a diplomat. Inactive Player Characters and NPCs Crusader Lord Dilan Ravenshield: Harsh and sometimes hot-headed, Lord Dilan Ravenshield leads a special operations branch of the Argent Crusade known as House Ravenshield. Like Rease, Dilan attempts to be the best leader he could while attaining the respect of his operatives and prides himself on their professional nature. Sometimes. Dilan is thankful for the patience of his officers and soldiers in the line of duty as well as his allies. Watch-Commander Michael Lightsonnet: A relatively new leader in the Crusade and the only one that operates in the Kingdom of Stormwind, Michael is head of the Dawn Watch, a branch of the Crusade stationed in Stormwind to fight back the undead in Duskwood with the aid of the Night Watch. A young and respectful man, Michael is always attempting to bring the forces of the Onslaught and Ravenshield from Hearthglen to train with his recruites and possibly aid in clearing out a few undead along the way. In recent months the Dawn Watch has gone on hiatus and Michael was transfered, along with any left under his command, to the unit of Dilan Ravenshield. Highlord Tirion Fordring: Starting as a Paladin of the Silver Hand, Tirion was stripped of his title for aiding the orc Eitrigg and driven into exile. Years later, Tirion reemerged as the leader of one of the most powerful neutral organizations in the world. He currently is deceased, having fallen in the initial Argent Crusade attack on the Broken Shore, after being tortured and killed by the forces of the Burning Legion Units Active Around Azeroth The Crusade as a whole has many Companies that have gained prominance during the War in Northrend and during the War in the Plaguelands against the Undead Scourge and other forces of evil. Some of the more active ones outside of the Crusade's territory within the Plaguelands as a whole and some regions of Northrend are listed below. The Argent Bulwark The Argent Bulwark is a group of highly trained soldiers under the command of Lord Commander Lantos Swiftsong, the Bulwark has a long history dating back to the days of the Dawn when they broke away from the Scarlet Crusade. Currently they make their base out of Light's Hope Chapel, choosing to go back to the Crusade's roots in the Dawn instead of making their base within Hearthglen. The Argent Onslaught The Argent Onslaught is a new group of Crusaders led by, they base themselves out of the City of Hearthglen and are dedicated to fighting evil where ever it may be found. The Argent Watch (Disbanded) The Argent Watch is a relatively minor sect of Crusaders, dedicated to preserving the Crusade and fighting off the forces of Scourge and the other evils in the world. Currently it is led by Commander Xaejan, they base themselves out of Hearthglen. It is currently thought to be disbanded. The Dawn Watch (Disbanded) One of the newest groups of Crusaders, these men and women work out of the Argent Crusade's Embassy within Stormwind City and fight to destroy the threats plagueing the region of Duskwood while the Kingdom of Stormwind fails to send sufficient soldiers and aid to the people in the region. It was led by Watch-Commander Michael Lightsonnet, it has since been disbanded. The House of Ravenshield (Disbanded) The House of Ravenshield is an order led by Field Commander Dilan Ravenshield, it is a mixture of soldiers and civilians loyal to the Crusade who dedicate themselves to hunting down the members of the Cult of the Damned. Members take an oath to serve the world and fight evil where ever it may be found in whatever form. Currently it operates out of Hearthglen but frequently visits Stormwind's Argent Embassy. In recent months it was thought that they disbanded, or at least ended public operations to work instead on private Crusade matters. For now, the Ravens operate out of Everlast, on the Isle of Eastcrest. It is thought that they have disbanded. Argent Military and Civilians This is all mostly fanon under my own "Argent Fanon Expansion" you can believe it or not, it's up to you - Lantos Army The Argent Military consist of soldiers, spellcasters and more within the Argent Crusade's Army. It has a large pool of soldiers and is filled with soldiers from the various races of the Alliance and Horde. The hierarchy within the Argent Crusade is as follows. *Maxwell Tyrosus **Argent High Command ***Regimental / Brigade Commanders ****Company Commanders At the top of the Argent Command structure is Maxwell Tyrosus, and below him is a group of men and women of various races known as 'High Command' these men and women both advise Tyrosus and give commands and orders when necessary, which in the day to day dealings of the Crusade they are ones who usually pass out orders with Tyrosus watching the overall situation and stepping in when necessary. Underneath High Command are various Regiment / Brigade Commanders who are in charge of multiple companies of soldiers, and beneath them are the normal company commanders. As an added note, in this case 'Regiments' refer to multiple companies being grouped together. So the Bulwark is only a single company, the fact that they are usually paired up with B and D Companies make it so they are in the Regiment / Brigade / Battalion known as the 'Bulwark Brigade' So for the point of Argent military, the three terms can be used interchangably to refer to multiple companies being paired together. As an extra note, company names are mostly reused and the only difference between two companies with the same name is the regiment they are under. Below is a list of men and women known to be in Argent High Command *Commander Eligor Dawnbringer *Duke Nicholas Zverenhoff Below is a list of men and women known to be Argent Regimental Commanders (Players+NPC) *Lord Commander Lantos Swiftsong (Active) *Crusader Lord Dilan Ravenshield (Inactive) *Field Commander Rease Stoneheart (Active) Below is a list of men and women known to be Argent Company Commanders (Players+NPCs) *Archmage Galnious Rex (Vigilant Company, Ravenshield Regiment) (Inactive) *Captain Cogshank Fizzlehammer (Gnonomaly Company, 25th Plaguelands Battalion) *Commander Ashton Ironblood (Vigilant Company, Ravenshield Regiment) (Inactive) *Major Charles Reynolds (Bantha Company, Bulwark Brigade) *Major Shylah Elvia (Dew Company, Bulwark Brigade) List of Regiments / Brigades / Battalions *Bulwark Brigade (Argent Bulwark, Active) *1st Plaguelands Battalion *Verthill Milita *Ravenshield Regiment (House of Ravenshield, Inactive) List of Companies *Bantha (Bulwark Brigade) *Corin (Bulwark Brigade) *Corin (1st Plagueland Battalion) *Dew (Bulwark Brigade) *Fairwind (1st Plaguelands Battalion) *Gnonomaly (1st Plaguelands Battalion) *Hearthglen (Bulwark Brigade) *Stratholme (Bulwark Brigade) *Vigilant (Ravenshield Regiment) Navy In the past, especially during the Northrend Campaign, the Argent Crusade lacked a navy, if anything they held only a few ships under their command. This meant that the Argent Crusade relied mostly on support from the Grand Alliance and New Horde to ship supplies and soldiers to Northrend. But with the recent success of Lord Commander Lantos Swiftsong in persuading High Command about the importance of a navy in terms of transporting soldiers, materials and commerece, a small amount of gold has been diverted to the Bulwark to oversee the construction of a small fleet of ships so the Crusade can work on becoming self-reliant for transporting soldiers where ever they're needed across the world. The Crusade has commissioned the Reynolds Shipbuilding under Johan Reynolds to oversee this project, the success of this led to the creation of the Dawn-class and later the Crusader-class line of ships. The Crusade has also been successful in using older Alliance vessels that have been purchased or constructed for various orders, presently the Crusade's naval presence numbers around two dozen vessels of various size and shape. The Argents have also been successful in rebuilding the docks in the ruined villages behind Tyr's Hand and have been using them, generally though, the Crusade have been using Menethil Harbor, Wetlands, as a launching off point for Crusade expeditions across Azeroth. The growth of the Crusade's navy has been seen as the growth of the versatility of the Crusade. A small fleet of ships, both retrofit vessels that once served the Alliance and Horde, and the new Crusade's class of vessels, have shown the growth of this navy. *Maxwell Tyrosus **Argent High Command ***Regimental / Brigade Commanders (If a fleet is attached to an army unit) ****Fleet Admiral/Commander *****Ship Captain Known Fleet Admiral/Commanders (NPC + Player) *Xal Known Captains (NPC + Player) *Xal (Roseblud) *Piper Abel Civilians While lesser, the civilian corps of the Argent Crusade is incredibly important. This represents the return to stable, non-military rule throughout the lands they control. As lands are healed and resettled by the Crusade, regional governors are appointed by the Crusade's High Command and Maxwell Tyrosus. From there community leaders are chosen by the people to represent them. While Lordaeron was a monarchy and the lands were ruled by counts, dukes, barons, and more, those who are appointed as regional governors are usually military leaders and generally were not counts, dukes, or barons previously. It has been seen, though, that these military leaders are taking back the titles these lands previously held as they are resettled. An example of this is Lord Commander Lantos Swiftsong, though a simple blacksmith's son, he was appointed to the lower governorship of the Verthill Valley, prior to the fall of the kingdom, the person who held this post was a viscount. That means, if Lantos took the title back, he would be considered a viscount. The civilian corps of the Argent Crusade can also be seen as the civilians across the lands of the Plaguelands and Northrend. These men and women come from all races and backgrounds and have settled or resettled these lands, swearing themselves to the Crusade. The Crusade keeps a updated census of the civilian population of their lands. Maxwell Tyrosus *Argent High Command **Regional Governors (Dukes, Counts - Argent High Command Appointed) ***Lower Governorships (Barons, Viscounts - AHC Appointed) ****Community Leaders (Mayors - Elected) Ranks and Specializations The entirety of this section should be taken as an OOC Note to players wishing to join in Argent Crusade RP. While companies within the Crusade are allowed to make their own ranking structure or stick to a generic one, it has been noted in the past that ranks used within the Argent Crusade and the Argent Dawn (Though unconfirmed) are as followed. Do note the following listed below are ranks obtainable within the Crusade, so it will not include ranks such as Highlord, and High Crusader. Ranks The following are specializations seen by Argent Crusaders within the game, this obviously does not include all the various types of magi, warlocks, druids, shamans and more who may be employed with the Argent Crusade. Specializations Category:Kingdom of Lordaeron Category:Lordaeron Organizations Category:Order of the Silver Hand Category:Argent Crusade Category:Argent Dawn Category:Scarlet Crusade Category:War against the Lich King Category:Ashen Verdict Category:Neutral Organizations